


Rabies

by Because_Why_Not



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dadza, Eggpire, Exile, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, George and Sam are Roomies, How do Betas even work, Hurt/Comfort, LEETTTSS GOOOO, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, My First Fanfic, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, SBI family dynamics, Solid B- parenting from Phil, Therapist Puffy, Therapy Arc, awesamdad, bad dream, the egg, there be some violence here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_Why_Not/pseuds/Because_Why_Not
Summary: Tommy has always been a little too wild. Luckily he has always had someone to hold him down.For him to be loyal to.What happens when those people leave?(Or Tommy is a feral little bushy-tailed gremlin and people may have realized it a little too late)
Relationships: Philza Minecraft/Alexa Smart Fridge, Sam | Awsamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 237
Kudos: 1094





	1. Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all confident in my writing but I really wanted a story like this so I guess I have no other choice lol/

Maybe his family and friends didn't realize it but Tommy had always been a little _too_ wild. He spent the first few years of his life living off of instinct. The streets was not a kind place for a child. Even after Phil found him he had never quite grown out of the rush of adrenaline that came with the feeling a pure wild freedom, of just surviving. 

It had never been a problem until his almost complete isolation from community and family. He always had people who could tie him down, to find meaning in staying for. He had no such luxury in exile.

Wilbur must have noticed in Pogtopia, and Wilbur is gone only a shell left in his place. He doubts Ghostbur remembers when he was coming into his bushy-tailed shapeshifter heritage. Tommy didn't really want anyone to know, especially after all that had happened. (So what if he burnt down George's house it was fun _Tubbo_ )

Alright, so he may or may not be a little bit bitter at most everybody. Exile had not been a fun time between Dream checking on him and the bouts of lethargy that left him wishing he was dead... well it could be better.

He opened his eyes to look at the stars, the ground at his back. The dark his only solace and his nocturnal nature allowed him to spend more time alone, without Dream. Dream always killed all the mobs in the area, he claimed it was to Tommy safe. To which he sneers at, when has Dream ever cared about keeping Tommy of all people safe, besides now he had to go on much longer expeditions to get food. (That is, if he didn't want Dream's generous _charity_ )

Tommy's conclusion was Dream is just a sadistic bitch.

"What do you think about this piece of shit place Clara?" Tommy reached up to the stars like Clara would reach down and pull him up, "I don't know how much more of it I can bear..."

He turned away from the stars as the sun began to rise, then looked toward the forest. Maybe he should have never have let Phil take him away from his cozy little cave, a little place he could hide when the authorities caught him pickpocketing. At least there was no time to feel sad at least there, all you had to do was survive. No one to exile you, no family to fight you, no one to die on you (He misses Wilbur, his Wilbur).

He thinks he might understand Wibur better now.

To have independence to have peace, was to have freedom and to be free was to be wild.

_Tommy can feel more of the wilderness seep into his bones as the days go on._

Even so he wants someone to tie him down to balance this overwhelming freedom with something calmer, something loving.

Nature is nothing if not cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I want to read i just don't know how to write it. Please give me some feedback, or not, or take this as a prompt, or if you want to edit my mess, all of which are pretty cool. Posting this is literally the bravest thing I have ever done lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes to visit

Dream was leaning over Tommy.

"Hello Tommy", Tommy could hear the smile in his voice and snarled at him.

Dream was always a bitch but Tommy was especially riled up today and didn't want to confront the mess of feeling and apathy that came along with Dream's visits.

He hated Dream.  
_Hated_ him.  
**Hated** him.

A small part of Tommy the lonely and sad part of him loved him when he visited, missed him when he left, clung to him like some needy child. He was beginning to hate that part of himself. The animal part the mistrusting and abused part of himself had already been through this song and dance. He knew what Dream was doing. It made him want to run to attack- anything other than to stay in a place where surviving felt impossible.

He really hated Dream.

"Tommy, you're not ignoring me are you?" Dream singsonged. 

He grimaced and got up, facing Dream, "I don't have anything, leave me alone."  
Tommy started to walk away.

"C'mon Tommy why don't we do something fun together! If you're good today I might let you visit L'manberg. You could see all your friends again! See how much better they are without you." Dream says lowly as Tommy feels his irritability rise to a boil.

Tommy spins around, if Dream wants to provoke him- fine. He'll let himself get angry, does Dream think he won't get mad, just because he's stuck in this miserable place? He doesn't care, exile has made him realize that even if the power balance is heavily skewed, he will rail against the dying light. He doesn't care that Dream is fully decked out in netherite armor, he sees red.

He doesn't think about what happens all he knows is he is furious and angry and sad. Tommy lunges at him and wrestles Dream to the ground the admin shouting in surprise. Tommy uses whatever he has his teeth, his nails, his fingers. All he manages to do is rip Dream's mask off and put in a few scratch marks.

Dream immediately covers his face with his hands, he looks horrified. He then slowly reveals his face and glares at Tommy. He has never seen Dream look so wild.

Dream of course recovers quickly, growling low in his throat as he pins Tommy to the grass. Dream has his knees pinning down Tommy's arms while his hands are around Tommy's throat, Tommy tries to buck him off.

Dream, obviously enraged snarls, "I should kill you for this, why the fuck did you do that? Now I have to do something drastic Tommy since you can't behave. Remember you forced my hand."

Dream then twists his hands in a very deliberate way while he suffocates Tommy. Tommy swears he hears something crunch as he struggles, desperate for air. The crunch comes with a blinding, white hot pain. He wants to scream, wants everything to disappear, _wants to get away form this place_.

He passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So I did some research and its really hard to crush the trachea but I'm gonna use some suspension of disbelief. Tommy will escape soon! I think, I have a lot of plans for raccooninnit!
> 
> (Hint: Fran is gonna be a very important character!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gone get outta dere. 
> 
> And also where am I gonna fit all my future ideas.

Tommy wakes up with a jolt.

He turns to his side and sees he's in Tnret, the morning sun growing on the horizon, and then immediately realizes his throat feels like its on fire. He starts coughing, he can't get enough air. He panics, metal on his tongue as he wheezes between coughs. It takes Tommy a long time to calm down, at least enough to feel like he's not constantly on the edge of passing out. Once the spots clear from his vision, he notices on the ground beside his bed is a bottle of iridescent pink liquid along with a small slip of paper. He pick it up and reads it.

_I might've been a little harsh, so I left a healing l potion for you. Expect to see me in a couple days, get well soon_

_~ :)_

Tommy stares at the note until the sun shines in his eyes. Snapping out of it, his vision is shaky with tears and his throat **_hurts_** , and he misses people- _misses his family_. Anyone who isn't Dream. He has to get out of here, if he doesn't kill himself then Dream eventually will.

Tommy doesn't trust Dream not ever and certainly not now but his throat is killing him and even a little relief is worth the risk. He picks up the potion and swallows best he can. He can only take small sips or else he feels like he'll start choking on it. The potion barley does anything, but Tommy is grateful he can breathe even a little bit better. The shortness of breath itself made Tommy feel like having a panic attack.

Now that Tommy has time to think, time to breathe. He knows he has to get out of here, in anyway necessary. Tommy feels the framework of a plan coming. Its obvious that in his current state he can't beat Dream. At the moment he never wants to see Dream ever again. So what does Tommy have on him, a secret that no one knows, something to hide him from Dream forever- at least until someone is willing to pull him from this solitude.

Tommy is a hybrid.

Tommy wants to be unrecognizable, and so he needs to do a complete shift. No one can recognize him, it's obvious that Dream's control goes far to deep ~~(Tubbo, _why?_ )~~. He doesn't want be stuck in a loop of being in and then getting out of Dream's control, he never wants to be brought back here again, never wants to see that stupid mask again- even less to take it off ~~(Dream had been so _angry_ , it was terrifying)~~.

Besides it's not breaking the rules if he just moves where his exile is, right?

The only problem is he's never done a complete shift, he only knows from Techno's second hand experience what it's like.

Techno had described it as being more based on instinct, it brought on a lot more of your hybrid characteristics both mental and physical. Maybe that was why Techno always preferred partial and complete shifts.

Tommy had never done a complete raccoon shift.

Tommy didn't think he had much of an option.

Not while his breathing still felt labored.

Tommy, as his plan sank in- frantically moved all his valuable and treasured items into his secret enderchest. He took out the compass that Ghostbur had given him and stared, before moving to put that inside as well. He didn't know if it would stay in his inventory as a raccoon. He kept some food on him and kept Tubbo's green handkerchief tied around his wrist.

He coughed again, and went to move to the nether portal. By now it was late evening, his throat still hurt, but his spirits were lifted at the thought of leaving.

Before he started the process of attempting to do a full shift, he whispered hoarsely to the night, throat still inflamed, "Forgive me Tubbo, but I can't stay here".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUhjCK TOMMY' STREAM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
> I'm fuckign devastated I wanted happy afterlife, I cry.  
> SbI brother stuff not more trauma, I cry.  
> I wanted Phantommy, and so I cry
> 
> Also spread the meme:  
> Slaps Tommy: This baby can hold so much trauma in it. 
> 
> Also Also:  
> Fugknhk c!Dream for realz
> 
> Also Also Also, I'm actually having way more fun writing this than I thought I would, HOORAY!  
> (Please point out any awkaward parts or grammar mistakes, I don't wanna disrupt the flow, y'know)


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy is panicking.

Even partially transforming was uncomfortable to say the least, gaining an extra limb as well as adjusting to new sensory and instincts is kind of traumatic. After his first transformation he wasn't very thrilled at the idea of using his hybrid skills again.

Luckily he had motivation- not dying.

It happened in Pogtopia, he had been achy all over for weeks before it happened. Unsurprisingly, gaining any hybrid traits was often a painful. He had been curled up in a corner late at night when it happened. He had been trying to stay out of Wilbur's way at the time, Wilbur had been especially unstable that day. He remembered the strange tingling feeling that became worse as the night went on, eventually the tingles became spasming pain centered around his ears and his back, his eyes had also been very sensitive to light. When he had sprouted his tail, it had felt like he was _growing_ bones and those bones were growing they were breaking his other bones. Overall, it was terrible, as were most things in Pogtopia.

If that had just been a partial shift, he can't imagine what a full shift is like.

Tommy took a deep breath, sat on the ground, and reached into his mind where his most potent instincts lay dormant. Shifting was about letting your instincts guide you more than they usually would. Full shifts were almost complete instinct.

Tommy took another deep breath, and let his instincts guide him.

He feels himself first go into his partial shift, the pain was better than his first time.

Full shift is infinitely worse.

It feels like _all_ of his bones are condensing and rubbing against each other, feels like his skin is getting ripped apart as well as sewn together. The most alien sensation was growing fur. He can hear loud snapping and popping, as well as his heartbeat in his ears. At this point he is lying on the grass with his fingers dug into the dirt as he writhes. The world whites out.

* * *

Tommy woke up to a roar of pain in his head and a green bandanna by his side.

He flattened his ears and stumbled onto his paws. Why was he in pain?

Tommy's ears flicked swiveling as they listed for danger, he was out in the open, he was in danger here. The only thing he could hear however was the unsteady bubble of the purple wall. " _Portal-escape-danger_ ". Two-leg-him supplied.

Tommy walked slowly up to the portal, sniffing it before crawling up, to bat at it. " _Touch-stay-stupid_ ". He hisses at Two-leg-him, hackles rising.

Although still cross at Two-leg-him, Tommy still claws his way up to the weird shimmery light. His vision blurs before disappearing, leaving Logstedshire and the green cloth behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have to escape canon lore anyway we can.
> 
> Raccoon Tommy is outta here
> 
> This ones a little short, but I love cliffhangers sooooo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon Tommy and Two-leg-him come to an understanding

Tommy was running.

Two-leg-him was absolutely _crazy_.

The awful place smelled of _fire-death-sulfur_. It was so bright, his eyes hurt and his nose stinged. What reason could they have to come here? How was this less dangerous than _salt-grass-warm_ place?

Tommy dodges around a two-leg-pig and scurries off, still running desperately.

His running was also impaired by whatever was wrong with his breathing, he blames Two-leg-him, he's crazy.

Two-leg-him wanted him to look down over the ledge where the hot was, Two-leg-him is sad. Tommy doesn't want to look at the hot, he wants to leave and he wants to find a safe dark hole and eat lots of biscuits.

He quickly scrabbled along the narrow wooden path, across the hot glowy ocean. Two-leg-him, seemingly snapping out of it, guiding him as he quickly but carefully followed along the wooden and obsidian paths. Tommy eventually got to a meeting of paths as well as another bubbly purple thing. He quickly scrambled up to it but was stopped by stupid Two-leg-him.

"Can't-go-exiled."

Why not?!

"Dream-predator-danger." The name of Dream caused a huge wave of anxiety to rise up and he hissed.

He backed away from the purple.

They were running from a predator? Was that why they were injured? Where could they go?

" _Go-path-ice._ " He looked around before choosing an icy path and jumping down onto it. He liked it better than the wood path, it felt safer with the fences and the cold felt nice on his sensitive paws. He purred and rolled around on the ice before lying down, it felt so nice. He laid there for awhile letting himself calm down as well as soak up some cold, his throat felt nice too. A sense of calm came over him as Two-leg-him, relaxed as well.

They were escaping, somewhere the predator couldn't get to them.

They were going to be ok.

Tommy got up, stretched and began to walk at a more sedate pace as they followed along the path.

After a few hours of messing around and sliding on the ice, he saw the edge of the path in the distance. At the end of the path he clawed his way up onto the hotter and less enjoyable soil. He explored around for a while his ears perked as he listened for danger. He heard a few loud wheezing sounds, (" _Ghast_ ") in the distance but other than that, the area was fairly safe in comparison to everywhere else in this place (crazy Two-leg-him).

Then he heard something familiar, a bubbling sound.

  
Searching around he finds that he can hear the bubbling in a wall. " _Dig-portal-go._ " Tommy used his paws to make a small hole, he encountered some strange red lines (" _Redstone_ ") as he dug through. He eventually broke through into a small room with the purple thing.

Tommy chitters questioningly, is this one safe?

" _Far-away-safe._ " Tommy sighs happily, they can finally get out of this place.

He hops up into the purple without the hesitance of his first time, his vision gets blurry as they leave this stupid too hot, too bright, too smoky place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RACCOOOON is not pleased with Tommy's sense of danger. Instinct is never look at the lava, instinct is to get away from it.
> 
> I also really enjoyed writing About the ice highway it was so cute and I wanted to portray that Tommy is really playful🥺 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, I think some more characters are gonna show up soon ;)
> 
> As always lemme know if something is awkward or the sentence doesn't fit right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon's are not meant for large amounts of swimming.

Tommy was so glad to be out of the sweltering heat.

Although this place wasn't much better. They were in a small damp room that reeked of salt, there was a waterfall continuing down and if he looked up through the hole with the water, he could see bubbles rising as well as a large amount of water. _" Oh no..._" Now what, would they have to swim as well? Why couldn't they ever be in a place meant for raccoons.

" _Bubbles-up-leave._ " Tommy sighs, they were already so tired and they might not be able to get to shore in their state. The predator could find them if they stayed. Did Two-leg-him even know where they were?

This wasn't going to be fun.

Tommy sticks his paw in the bubbly water, surprised when he feels a push upward.

Tommy sighs again as Two-leg-him's anxiety increases. He supposes there is no time for rest, its not safe here. They needed somewhere safe, they needed to rest.

But first and most importantly they need to survive.

Tommy took a deep breath, the action straining his throat, and then jumped into the water. It was very disorienting as the bubbles carried him the push of the bubbles spun him over multiple times, his lungs burned air by the time they reached surface. When he breached he took a deep breath as he paddled, trying to orient himself.

He turned looking for land, a sense of dread coming over him as he cliff faces in the distance.

Could he even swim that far?

He only hoped he could, they've come so far.

He steels himself as he starts the long swim towards shore.

* * *

Tommy gasped as he laid down on the sandy shore. Coughs wracked his small form. His fur clung to his skinny frame, weighed down with water and he shivered. It was still dark out but he didn't know how long he had been swimming. A few times a wave had come over him, dunking him under the waves as he furiously struggled upwards.

He could still feel the water sitting in his lungs.

The swim certainly hadn't helped his still tender throat. The waves and desperate heaving towards the end had made the previously tender injury worse. Tommy could feel his throat had inflamed again, the salt in the water hurt. His breathing felt short, raspy, and most dangerously _wet._ He continued heaving, laying on his side.

He lies there, his body now still but always alert. Anything could come and get him in this state, Tommy just want to be safe.

He eventually wobbles uncertainly to his feet. Despite his current state he is overcome with _relief_. He can feel Two-leg-him celebrate in the back of his mind, they are both so full of joy in this moment. He's done it and they're alive, and they got away, and now they have a chance.

He stumbles off further inland, now he needs to find a safe place for them to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How was it? Did you know that raccoons can stay in the water for up to two hours? I have found lots of cool little facts about raccoons lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon eats and we get a new character *Wink wonk*

Tommy was cold and he was hungry, he had been walking through the forest for a while and although the air was warmer than the freezing ocean, he wasn't warming up very fast. They needed a den, they needed somewhere they could curl up and finally rest.

As he went further into the forest he noticed there was a giant tree trunk as well as a cliff face peeking above the trees.

He had never seen such a great tree, he wondered what happened to the rest the tree and its leaves. As he drew nearer to the great trunk he noticed a chicken tied to a post there, he licked his lips. " _No-eat-chicken._ " He pouted, oh what now, they couldn't eat chicken? Why not?

" _Named-maybe-pet_ " The chicken had a name, was the chicken like Tommy? Tommy had a name. (" _No, stupid._ ") He sighed, sad that he couldn't have the chicken. Next to the chicken was something round, it had laid an egg! They can eat the egg right? Surely eggs weren't named like Tommy was. As he got closer he noticed the chicken was asleep, he made sure to keep his stalking extra quiet as his ears flicked excitedly. He carefully used his paws to maneuver the egg a way from the chicken.

They had food!

He quickly took his treasure and hid under the stairs that led up to the trunk. This could work as a den, the rain couldn't get in and they had food! He chittered happily although he could still feel Two-leg-him's unease. Now what, they had food and now they even had a den. Life was great- all except for the rattle in his lungs and his raw throat. _"People-live-around._ " What, even more predators are you kidding? He felt a wave of exasperation come from Two-leg-him, " _Risky-stay-alert_."

They could think about that another time, for now they had food and they had a den, they can rest.

* * *

Fran felt her tail wag back and forth rapidly as she sat in front of the secret bases door, it was time for her afternoon walk! Her human would take her out and play with her, playing fetch and sleeping in the grass. Being with her human was one of the best things ever. He was gone a lot, so when he was home he always made sure to play lots and lots, even when she could tell he was tired (on those days she makes sure to give lots of cuddles).

Her tail slows when she realized her human wasn't home still.

Looks like it was just going to be just a Fran walk. Well, she'll just have to make sure she gets a lot of pets when he gets home, then she will forgive him. She steps on pressure plate that opens her personal secret doggy door to get out.

It's a very nice day out, the only thing that could make this better was her human. She hopes he comes home soon.

She misses Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stretch it a bit with how Fran lives, mostly because you can't keep your dog trapped in a box realistically. It wouldn't fit Sam's character so instead I headcannon that Fran has a SUPER op enchanted collar with tracking and everything on it because Sam is kinda paranoid. He also built her a little secret entrance.
> 
> Also DID YOU KNOW THERE ARE BLONDE RACCOONS!!!
> 
> It is simply obvious that Tommy is a blonde raccoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww

Fran was having a good time despite her human not being here. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining and there was lots to do. She was running around the beach checking the perimeter for her dolphin friends. They would sometimes visit and she would jump in the water to swim with them. Sometimes her human would play fetch with all of them, too. As she ran across the ocean shores an unusual smell stood out to her.

It smelled like her when she was wet but she hadn't been down by her dolphin beach for weeks, it shouldn't still be here. She tracked the smell to the source, she found what looked to be an imprint of a small animal along with small paw prints that led to the woods.

Her tail wagged, it was like hide-and-seek with her human!

As she tracked it deeper into the woods, she noticed that whatever animal had left it must have been confused, the pattern often zigzagging. Maybe it was looking for something? The tracks became more straight-forward as the large tree trunk entered her vision. The trail got stronger as she drew closer to the giant trunk.

They must have went to the tree, her and Sam often went there to visit the chicken Bubbles the second. She walked into the trees main area, Bubbles clucked softly in greeting. After having a preemptive look around, her nose eventually brought her to the small spandrel beneath the stairs.

She crouched down, lying on her stomach, she carefully peeked inside.

Oh my, there was just a little pup! The poor thing looked sick, she could see the little one's ribs and his breathing seemed uneven. He seemed to be unconscious, she whined trying to wake him, not wanting to surprise the pup. One of his eyes opened but it didn't seem to really see her. She whines again, scooting closer this time, her nose almost touching him. This time the pup whined back, it sounded scratchy and warped.

The pup reached and put his tiny paws on her snout, pushing lightly, Fran felt her heart melt. The poor little pup, it must have swam in from the ocean, she could still smell the salt on him. She licks him lightly, trying to groom the smell of the ocean out from his matted golden coat.

The pup can't spend the night here. The mobs although lessened in the area were still to dangerous for a sick puppy to deal with.

Her human wouldn't mind if she brought the pup home, right? Shivers already wracked his small body, and the nights got even colder.

Making up her mind, she gently nuzzles the pup, to warn him, before carefully pulling him out of the little den by his scruff. He made a little bit of a fuss, but the poor thing must be so _exhausted_.

She rearranges her hold of his scruff a bit and then carefully starts walking her way home, making sure to keep her hold on his scruff gentle and keep him off the ground.

* * *

When they arrive at the secret base, the pup had long since passed out. She carefully maneuvers them through her secret entrance, hearing the click as it shuts behind them.

It has been a long day for them both, she walks to the back of the base with her pup in tow. Heading into Sam's room she sets down the pup for a moment to remove all her toys from her bed. She then carefully lies him down in the middle of her bed. She gently bites one of her human's blankets, tugging it off the bed. The pup was still shivering, even in sleep. She drags the blanket across the floor, draping it over the pup.

Once she's satisfied with her nest she wiggles under the blanket to curl around him. Fran would keep him warm.

She listens to her pup's soft snores. Sighing, she begins to doze off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how was it? We all enjoying that sweet fluffiness? (Literaly fluffy lol)
> 
> I headcannon that Fran is like a wolfdog so she is a very big pupper, with some residual mom instincts.
> 
> I liked writing this chapter very much, it was very cute and I had to take multiple awe breaks.
> 
> Comments and corrections are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is home (⚆_⚆)

Fran had woken up a while ago. The pup's condition didn't seem to be improving, his breathing was still impaired and he felt very warm on her underbelly. She sighed her human should be home soon. Her human was the best and had saved her dolphin friends from getting beached multiple times.

Sam would help the pup.

She heard the sound of pistons going off, her ears perked. "Fran!" He called.

Yes! He was finally home, she carefully uncurled from her position around her pup. Wiggling out of the blanket pile, she rearranged the blankets to make sure the pup had space to breathe, before trotting out of the room to get Sam.

She runs up to her human as he crouches down to greet her. "Hi girl, did you miss me?"

He looks tired, unfortunately there is no time for cuddles. She lets him pet her for a bit, a little impatient. Then she gently bites the sleeve of his hoodie, walking backwards as she guides him to his room.

He laughs, "What is it Fran." And lets her drag him to his room.

Once Fran has successfully got him in the room she lets go and sits down directly in front of her bed before looking back to her human expectantly. She huffs at him, tail wagging.

He looks a little confused, she huffs again, pointedly looking at the blanket pile. Her human leans down next to her bed and she wags her tail, nudging him with her nose. He lifts up the blanket to look inside, he lets go almost as soon as he sees what was cocooned inside.

"Fran..." She wags her tail as he looks at her. He slowly lifts the blanket again looking down at the juvenile raccoon. "Where did you even find a raccoon?" After getting over the shock he inspects him closely , "and a sick one at that." She whines at him, moving to curl around the now half-conscious puppy. He sighs and mumbles, "He is pretty cute isn't he." Ruffling his and Fran's ears softly.

He gets up, "You wait there Fran, I'll see what I can find for'em, he'll be alright." Giving her ears a ruffle he walks out of the room, she can hear him rummaging around in the many chests.

He walks back in the room with an armful of supplies, setting them on his bed. "Alright Fran, I'm gonna need to move him so I can check him over." He says as he walks over to her. He carefully scoops up the pup from her nest, laying him down on his bed. She rests her head on the edge of the bed watching as Sam gently looks over her pup. He's been applying potions as he mumbles to himself, unconsciously lightly running his fingers through his blonde fur as her pup becomes more restless.

She knew she could count on him, her human after all was the best human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character!!! Dialouge feels very awkward to write but I think this turned out alright.
> 
> Sam is the best raccoon medic in the west right before Fran and that's only because he has apposable thumbs lol.
> 
> Comments and corrections are always welcome
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for all the support, this has like 900 kudos which is incredible and makes me emotional.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccooninnit is awake!

Sam is currently losing an argument.

He's sitting outside the base on a bench, Fran has been sat in front of him, wagging her tail at him for about an hour now. "Fran... we can't keep a wild animal."

Her tail goes back and forth faster, she boofs.

He puts his hand on his forehead, he can feel a headache coming. "Fran, we can't keep him just because he's cute and small... and cute."

She huffs at him, her tongue rolling out.

"Fraaaaaannnn, you know I can't argue with you, I never say no." He pouts.

He points at her wagging his finger, "Alright, but if we keep him you're taking at least half the responsibility, you better keep track of him." She bites his finger. "Fine, if you're gonna be like that, then I'm gonna go talk to our new roommate." He sticks his tongue out at her and goes back inside to check on the small raccoon laying on his bed. Fran follows, right at his heels.

* * *

Tommy wakes up to something wet dragging across his face.

He tries to push it away but feels decidedly... _high_. Everything feels slow and he is very very relaxed. He feels a hand run over his back and someone mumbling about absorption. He twitches but his body still feels limp, "Sorry little guy, that was probably some pretty strong stuff for someone you size." He opens his eyes and he can put a face to the words. A young two-leg with patches of green scales is hovering over him beside him is a large dog resting its head on the edge with its tongue out.

More alert now his hackles raise slightly and he almost hisses at the pair, Two-leg-him shushes him. " _Sam-offer-safety_." Two-leg-him may be stupid but he does know when to run from predators. ( _Sam had never really been around in any wars, but he had offered sanctuary to him while in Pogtopia. No one had ever really been willing to protect Tommy then, all except for some random stranger Tommy had never met before then._ )

Two-leg-him's thoughts were always so confusing and usually brought waves of mixed emotions, it made him anxious.

His communication with Two-leg-him was interrupted when he got another wet lick to the face. Which was slightly annoying, he was not a kit he could bathe himself. He bats the tongue away, but the dog must take this as a challenge because it becomes more vigorous. He tries to get up to move away from the side of the bed, but he still feels a little dizzy and falls more than once before giving up, surrendering to the impromptu cleaning.

He hears an "Awwww" above him and growls again, this is embarrassing.

* * *

In the back of his head Tommy thinks about their current situation. Full shift really didn't give him much control over the raccoon version of him. It's nice not having to worry about each and every move you make but it's also worrying because a raccoon is doing all the movements. The only thing he can really do to curve what the raccoon is doing is send hints and small messages, it's frustrating at times.

He trusts Sam to take care of a sick animal, after all Fran is probably the longest living pet on the server after the Pet Wars. But...Sam is working for Dream, he can't give himself away to any kind of associates of Dream, at least not now. He wants to trust someone but for now he will observe, see how Sam interacts with his raccoon form before making any kind of decision to reveal himself.

And if things go wrong, they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that potions have an effect on you especially in large doses, and Tommy was had pneumonia along with a damaged windpipe so he was given quite a bit of potions, hence the loopiness.
> 
> Comments and correction always welcome if you want to tweet at me or check me out on Tumblr
> 
> My Twitter: @Beacuas_Why_Not
> 
> My Tumblr: @honestlyfuckrobots


End file.
